Life as a Married Couple
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Sequel of Bride's Day. Enjoy the moments that Miguel and Noelani spend together as a married. There will be joy, tears, laughter, and anger during these moments they have together. Rated T-M (in some cases).
1. Drabble 1: Honeymoon

**Drabble 1: Honeymoon**

Miguel looks over and sees Noelani sleeping peaceful in bed of their hotel room. It has been two days since the couple got married and a day since they have arrived at Greek island of Andros for their honeymoon. The blonde haired man gets off of bed and gives his sleeping wife the rest of the blanket before heading to the bathroom to freshen up before leaving. A few moments later, a pair of coffee brown eyes opens and sees that she was in bed at the moment. Noelani looks to her right and sees that her husband wasn't there.

"Huh?" questions Noelani as she rubs her eyes.

Miguel walks out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on sees his wife wide awake. He smiles as he sits down right next to her. Noelani kisses her husband lightly on the lips before pulling away from it. She smiles back as the twenty-four year old blonde haired man moves a few strands of her brownish-red hair away from her eyes and tucks it behind her right ear.

Miguel asks, "Do want to get out of the hotel room and look around the island?"

"Can we go boating?" questions Noelani.

He smiles and responds back, "Sure thing Noelani."

After leaving the hotel room, the young couple buys a yacht and decides to take a tour around the Aegean Sea. Noelani was wearing now a golden yellow halter bikini top with vibrant violet Hawaiian flower prints all over the top and a matching bikini bottoms that was covered by a purple transparent sarong. She also was wearing a white straw sunhat on and a pair of white strapped sandals. The twenty-three year old woman was looking over at the bright blue sea of the Aegean and it was indeed a beautiful sight.

"Enjoying the view of the sea there Noelani?" asks Miguel.

The Portuguese-Hawaiian woman comments, "Yes I'm enjoying the view of the sea and I'm glad that we chose Greece for our honeymoon."

"Anything you want my lovely Rose. I'm always here to make you happy 24/7," says the twenty-four year old man to his wife.

He wraps his arms around his wife's waist as they continue enjoying their trip around the Aegean Sea. It was nice to be married because it has its perks according to Noelani. But the best thing in the world is to be married to the guy that she always felt in love with. Noelani was definitely enjoying her Greek honeymoon along with her husband.

Noelani whispers to her husband, "I love you Miguel."

"I love you too Noelani," whispers Miguel back before pulling his wife for another kiss.

* * *

**This the end of the first drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Follow through the next drabbles of this lovely married couple. For now, please read and review for now.**


	2. Drabble 2: Moving Day

**Drabble 2: Moving Day**

Moving day is one of those important day for the married couple and it was no expectation for Miguel and Noelani. It has been two months since their marriage and they was moving into their mansion. Noelani's father, Makaio bought the young couple a mansion as a wedding gift to reduce the hassle of finding a house. The twenty-four year old woman was carrying a light box up the long stairs of this mansion. It was pretty damn easy to move all these boxes and organizing them into the selves and drawers. Luckily Iolani and Samantha bought tables, chair, shelves and drawers for the mansion as a wedding gift. The brownish-red haired woman smiles as she brings last box into the Master Bedroom.

Noelani looks over and sees Miguel who was unpacking most of the stuff and organizing them into the shelves. Well actually the stuff that belongs to him. It was fun moving but it was really exhausting for the woman. Noelani takes off her shoes and hops into the bed. A pair of steel blue colored eyes looks over and sees his wife sleeping on the king-sized bed. It seems that moving day exhausts Noelani because there was a lot of stuff to move in.

Miguel sits by her bedside and frowns suddenly. He has been noticing Noelani's strange behavior for the last few weeks now. One of the strange behaviors includes being easily exhausted, throwing up, a really sudden craving for mint flavored ice cream with bubble gum ice cream and gummy bears, and also this craving for pumpkin. Miguel doesn't seems to know what was going on with his wife. At the moment, Miguel looks over at the other boxes and decides to work on it.

_"What is going on with me wife?"_ thought Miguel.

* * *

**This ends the second drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Yes this what happed prior to the first drabble You Plus Me Equal Baby. That means Xiomara and Mateo are going to be added to the series of drabbles. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Drabble 3: After Surgery

**Drabble 3: After Surgery**

It has been three weeks since the elective C-Section and the birth of Mateo and Xiomara. Noelani was beyond from ecstatic to know that her twins was born healthy and beautiful. As for the new mother, she was trying her best with to take care of her twins with her husband. And by tries, Noelani means her parents and friends helping her out with the twins. Noelani thought recovering from a Caesarean Section was going to be easy like recovering from an appendectomy she had three years ago. Hell no it wasn't the same thing!

"I really hate this," complains Noelani.

She was trying her best not to curse as much because she has children and she doesn't want them to hear what their sweet mother is saying. He twenty-four year old mother is aware that the newborn can hear quite well even though it's not perfect. The woman was in bed after taking a trip to the bathroom. At least the woman was walking around the mansion like it was nothing. As she walks down the stairs with her pillow towards the incision location, Mr. Wilson was cooking something delicious that catches the attention of the women's nose.

"What are you making father?" questions Noelani.

Makaio responds, "Chicken long rice. Do you want some?"

"Sure thing and make some malasaldas also," responds the twenty-four year old mother of two.

Mr. Wilson smiles and says, "Sure thing Lani."

Miguel walks into the kitchen with Xiomara in his arms while Mrs. Leal was carrying Mateo in her arms. They looks over and sees Noelani sitting down at the table looking over at her father cooking. It seems that even after giving birth, Noelani is a very hungry woman.

"Noelani it seems that you're up and alive," comments Mrs. Leal.

Noelani responds, "Yep and father's making chicken long rice and malasaldas."

Her coffee brown colored eyes looks over and sees her twins wide awake. Motherhood is one the best things in world for Noelani even it means having a pillow with you 24/7 to avoid popping those stitches wide open. Mrs. Leal then gives the brown haired 3 week year old to Noelani so she can be with. Twins are interesting to take care despite the fact they're double the trouble. But one thing is for sure, Noelani loves being a mother despite the fact she decided to go with a C-Section since it doesn't make her less of a mother.

* * *

**This ends the third drabble of Life as a Married Couple. It seems that even after surgery, Noelani is a hungry yet optimistic mother of two. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Drabble 4: Anniversary

**Drabble 4: Anniversary**

"Are you that you can handle it Samantha?" questions Noelani.

The twenty-four year old Portuguese-American woman looks over at her younger sister, who was carrying one month old Mateo in her arms. She took a flight from Berlin while her younger sister, Iolani drove here to help their older sister out. The older Wilson Leal was wearing a loose violet and turquoise sleeveless V-neck dress that reaches her ankles and a pair of white ballet flats on. Her signature brownish-red hair was an elegant French Plait and a white floral headband on. Today was a special day since it was her and Miguel's first anniversary. She couldn't believe that it has been a year since she had married the former Barthez Battalion team captain in Nice.

Samantha comments, "You pumped enough breast milk to last for the night and there is nothing else to worry about. It has been a month since you and Miguel had any alone time. Plus today's your anniversary."

Noelani sighs to herself and she looks over at her two younger sisters. They came all this way to just help their older sister out, which seems to be uncomfortable about. It was Miguel who insists on them taking care of the twins while they have their anniversary dinner that Miguel planned for tonight. Noelani takes her purse and tells her sisters what they have to do while taking care of the twins. Iolani, who carrying a sleepy Xiomara in her arms informs her sister that they know what do. Noelani approaches her daughter and sees her falling asleep peacefully in her aunt's chest. She takes Xiomara and places her on the crib and kisses her on the forehead very lightly.

Noelani walks out of the nursery and down the stairs. Miguel looks over and sees his wife walking down the stairs and he smiles. He couldn't believe how beautiful his wife was looking it, but then again Miguel knows by heart that Noelani is a beautiful person to begin with. The couple heads out of their mansion and into the limousine, which the chauffeur was by the side.

"Where are you going Mr. Lavalier?" asks the chauffeur.

Miguel responds, "Charbon Rouge is where we are going for tonight."

"Charbon Rouge? Isn't that a bit expensive Miguel?" wonders Noelani,

The blonde haired man places his around his wife's shoulder and comments, "I wanted to do something special and I made reservations to the one restaurant that you always wanted to go. Plus I have another surprise for you of course."

Noelani sighs to herself and realizes that motherhood is one of things she has on her mind at the moment. She loved Mateo and Xiomara with all her heart but her relationship with Miguel was first of course. She had be a married woman for a year now and it was nice that her husband was doing this. As they walk inside the limousine, Noelani then takes out a can of Coca Cola from the mini fridge. Despite that fact she was going to have dinner with Miguel, one soda doesn't hurt one bit.

After the thirty minute drive, Noelani and Miguel walks into the restaurant and was shown to their seats. Miguel made reservations at this restaurant and he bought his wife red roses and there was a bottle of Pinot Gris wine from their winery, Château De Rose. This was indeed a special event and Noelani was lucky to have the blonde haired man buy her side. Aside from the roses, Miguel also bought his wife a silver heart shaped lavender sapphire encrusted necklace to match her engagement ring. This was some first anniversary for the woman and she doesn't regret leaving their twins with their two favorite aunts.

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. There is going to be more stuff that is going to be happening (such as the twins' first birthday, another pregnancy, death of a family member, arrival of the family pet, a new family business, etc.). For now read and review for now.**


	5. Drabble 5: Day Off and Talking with the

**Drabble 5: Day Off and Talking with the In-Laws**

"_Why did Noelani have to go back to work though?" _he thought.

Miguel sits down on the cherry wood rocking chair in the nursery while his eyes looks over at his twins with those mesmerizing steel blue eyes. His wife Noelani was working at the winery since it has been about three months since the C-Section. It makes him frown, but then again he had been working after two weeks the twins' birth. The blonde haired man actually likes having the day off from working hard in the winery. Plus it was his and Noelani's responsibility to take care of their job as well.

Suddenly there was a whimpering sound and Miguel looks over to his right. Xiomara has woke up and Miguel carries his little princess in his arms. A smile appears in his face as she yawns softly in her father's chest. Maybe it was nice to take care of his twins when Noelani is not around. As Miguel leaves the room, Makaio looks over and sees his son-in-law with his two and half old month old daughter in his arms. He didn't expect Miguel to be in the mansion by himself at all.

Makaio comments, "Noelani is working huh?"

"Yes and I'm taking care of the twins," says Miguel,

He comments, "This has happened to me before when Esmeralda had Noelani and Nathalia."

"She went to work and left you with them," responds Mr. Wilson.

The Hawaiian-Portuguese man comments that he thought that he was going to struggle with taking care of two three months olds, but he was wrong. It was for the fact that Noelani was an easy-going baby when she was younger. Miguel wasn't surprised and Makaio commented that he had trouble with Nathalia since she was the troublemaker. Again this didn't surprise Miguel because he already knows mischievous Noelani's twin was. He wonders why she has this anger towards him, but at least he was in good terms with Iolani, Samantha, and most recently Joyce. Yes, Miguel and Joyce have made a truce with one another a few weeks ago. Samantha's twin realized that Miguel wasn't a bad person since he cares for her older sister and their twins. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" questions Noelani's father.

Miguel responds, "Joyce because I called her earlier and she was willing to come here to help me out."

"I'll open the door," says the Portuguese-Hawaiian man.

Makaio leaves the room and Miguel looks at his daughter once more. Bright blue eyes stares intently at her father as she grabs on to his light red t-shirt. A smile appears on his face and Joyce walks into the nursery. Her coffee brown eyes looks over at the father-daughter bonding moment and a smile appears on her face.

"Noelani abandoned you for work huh?" states the black haired Portuguese-Hawaiian woman.

The twenty-four year old man replies, "Yes, but I don't mind at all. I need this day off to be with my twins."

"I see and no wonder Noelani loves you. She trusts with everything and she makes sure that she does her part of the relationship. You two are great parents and that is not why I'm here to say though," responds Joyce.

Miguel asks, "What is going on Joyce?"

"Noelani was right about Nathalia… She made the huge mistake of marrying Rubinho because it cost her own life. She was murdered last night by her husband," comments Samantha's twin sister.

He asks, "Does Noelani know?"

"I called her and she told me that she knew that this was going to happen. She wasn't devastated by this because she knew what Rubinho was capable of," responds Joyce.

* * *

**This ends the fifth drabble. Looks like Noelani's prediction about her twin sister's death from Bride's Day came true and it doesn't affect Noelani as much despite being her twin sister. For now, please read and review for now.**


	6. Drabble 6: Sister's Guilt

**Drabble 6: Sister's Guilt**

Today was the day of her sister's funeral and Noelani looks over at the sight of funeral house where the service was going to be at. Miguel stands right next to his wife while carrying Mateo's car seat. The woman was holding her daughter's car seat and wonders if she should go inside. Miguel looks over at his wife and sees the expression of doubt on her face. He was aware for the fact that his wife hasn't talked to her twin sister in seven years. It was for the fact that she doesn't want to do anything with Noelani, Miguel, and the rest of the family.

"Are you alright Noelani?" questions Miguel.

She responds softly, "Yes I'm fine and we should go inside."

The twenty five year old man nod his head yes before going inside the funeral home where the wake was going to be held in. Noelani looks around the area and the first person who approaches the couple was Joyce. She was wearing a black off the shoulder knee length dress on with a pair of black three inch pumps on.

"You two came," says Joyce.

Noelani responds, "I had to come because even though Nati and I haven't talked to one another, it would have been rude of me not to come."

"Yes I agree and I'm glad that Rubinho is behind bars where he belongs," responded the third oldest Wilson Leal sibling.

Noelani sighs to herself and comments that he deserves it because he has caused nothing but hell to their family for the last seven years. It was a relief for Noelani to know that she won't be able to see the violent bastard anymore. More family members of the Wilson Leal family and they look over at the three adults that are in the funeral home. Miguel looks over and sees a familiar violet haired German man walking to the funeral. He was accompanied by Joyce's twin sister Samantha and the blonde haired man approaches him.

Miguel says, "Robert…"

"Miguel it has been a while since I have seen you," responds the German man as he looks over at Miguel.

He responds, "Yes it has been a while and mostly because of winery and taking care of Noelani and twins for the first few weeks after the C-Section."

"Ah yes I forget that you're a father, but I see that you are doing great. I heard the great reviews on Château de Rose wines and I think I should visit the winery one say," comments Robert.

Miguel responds, "Yes and a lot people enjoy the wine and this year is when we are going to be making a new Moscato Rose wine."

"I assume Noelani knows about it," replies the German man to his future brother-in-law.

He states, "Of course she knows because she was the one is going working on this new wine."

As the two men was talking with one another, Noelani was with her mother at the moment. The twenty-five year old woman was carrying her three month old daughter in her arms as she looks over Xiomara with her coffee brown eyes. She was looking around the area before staring at her mother once more. Noelani smiles falsely and this catches the attention of her mother.

Esmeralda comments, "Feeling guilty about Nati there Lani."

"I don't know mother because I knew this was going to happen, but I feel this pain in my heart that doesn't seem to go away," responds Noelani.

Mrs. Leal understands the feeling that her daughter was having at the moment. Losing a twin is one of the most painful things that sibling goes through and Ms. Leal has gone through this before. Esmeralda lost her twin sister after her mother gave birth to her. The youngest daughter of Xiomara Leal was stillborn and Mrs. Leal still thinks about her twin sister. A small tear sheds from the corner of the woman's right eye and Miguel sees this.

"Noelani…" mutters Miguel,

Noelani cries silently to herself, "I'm sorry Nati… I'm sorry…"

* * *

**This ends the sixth chapter of Life as a Married Couple. It seems that Noelani feels guilty of what her twin sister has done. More drabbles on the way and the next one is going to be a happy one for sure.**


	7. Drabble 7: Vacation

**Drabble 7: Vacation**

A smile appears on Noelani's face as she looks over at the four tickets that was on the desk of her work area. Mayson, who was one of the employees of the winery gave her tickets to his hometown of New York City in America. It was a thank you gift for twenty-five year old woman's hard work in the winery. It was well deserved of course and she was going to New York City with her husband and their four month old twins, Mateo and Xiomara. Joyce walks into the room and sees her older sister looking over at the four tickets that was on the desk. She then focuses her coffee brown eyes towards her younger sister.

Joyce asks, "What do you want to tell me Noelani?"

"I want you to take over the winery along with Samantha for three weeks because Miguel, the twins, and I are going on vacation," states the co-owner of Chateau de Rose.

The twenty-three year old woman responds, "Of course Noelani and I say that you four deserve a family vacation. Plus it is the first time that the twins are flying out of the continent of Europe."

A smile appears on her face until there was a knock on the door. The door opens and Miguel walks into the room and sees the two sisters talking to one another. Joyce immediately excuses her and leaves the room while Noelani looks over at Miguel with her brown eyes.

"So did you book a hotel?" questions Noelani.

Miguel responds, "Even better… We're going to be staying with Seoyeon and Michael and their mansion in Staten Island."

It has been about two weeks since Seoyeon has actually given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Mirae. Miguel explains that Seoyeon or Michael don't mind having them around because it has been two weeks since they had any guests. It would be nice to see how they're doing and to bring some gifts to them. Maybe a family vacation is what they both need at the moment.

**Five Days Later**

"Michael!" yells Seoyeon.

The twenty-six year old Korean-American woman was wearing a coral and white ankle length sleeveless dress on and she was carrying a two week year old girl with dark red colored hair and she was sleeping in her mother's arms. A blonde haired man walks downstairs and he hears the doorbell ring. Michael approaches the door and opens it. There was a smile on his face as they see the family that was staying for the next three weeks.

"So you guys are going to be crashing here for the next three weeks," comments Michael.

Miguel responds, "It's better to stay here and then being in a hotel room in some part of Manhattan. How you been Michael?"

"Tired, but I'm trying to get the hang of taking care of Mirae," says the twenty-seven year old man to his friend

The twenty-five year old, "You'll get to used it and I had more trouble since I had to take care of the twins and also Noelani."

Miguel and Michael continues on talking with one another while Seoyeon and Noelani looks over at each other. Smiles appears on their face as they watch their husbands talks about their children until Noelani looks over at the twenty-six year old who was carrying her daughter in her arms.

"So this Mirae huh?" wonders Noelani.

Seoyeon comments, "Yes and she's a very interesting one I have to say. I wonder if she's going to have her father's fiery personality."

Noelani also wonders that and the Korean-American woman looks over to see the twins. It has been a while since the raven haired woman has seen then and she was surprised. Both Mateo and Xiomara was growing up so beautiful and Noelani couldn't be more proud of them. She and Miguel have been working together to make sure that they are happy and that they're growing up as well.

"Did you brin-"

"Yeah I brought portable cribs for them to sleep on so you don't have to worry about it," says Noelani, "This is going to be a fun vacation.

Seoyeon states, "I know and you're going to like Staten Island because it's more suburban than the four other Boroughs of New York City."

"Thank you and I cannot wait for what happens during our journey as mothers," responds the Hawaiian-Portuguese woman.

Suddenly loud cries and whimpers was heard and this catches to the two families in the mansion. Miguel and Noelani approaches their twins while Michael approaches his wife. With three infants in the same location, Noelani and Miguel wonders if this was going to be the best first family vacation ever.

* * *

**This ends the seventh drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Vacationing with infants is tough especially when it comes to having twins. For now, please read and review for now.**


	8. Drabble 8: I Want You

**Drabble 8: I Want You**

"So you want to do something special for Miguel?" asks Joyce.

Noelani was sitting down drinking a cup of her younger sister's Lychee Blackberry white tea. The twenty-five years was impressed by this unique blend of tea that her sister made just for her. It seems that there's another person in the Wilson Leal family that loves to make tea.

Noelani responds, "You know that I love him so much and he has done a lot for me. This makes me want to do something for him for a change."

"I know what you are thinking," says the twenty-three year old woman.

The twenty-five year old mother replies, "No I'm not going to have one of those nights Joyce because Miguel and I agreed that we will try again after our twins turn one."

As the twenty-three year old Portuguese-Hawaiian woman takes a sip of her own tea, her coffee brown eyes widen suddenly. This makes Noelani's eyebrow raises as she looks over at her sister. She places the cup on her hands and fans her now burnt tongue. The mother of two realizes that her sister has scalded her tongue. Her coffee brown eyes looks to the right and sees her and Miguel's wedding photo. It was one of her favorite pictures from the wedding. It was when they was looking at one of the palm trees that was there and Noelani was actually soaking wet since she went swimming in her wedding dress. That was before the hilarious photo that was there.

"You sure like that photo," comments Joyce.

She responds, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Two Weeks later in Nice**

Noelani was standing there wearing her wedding dress on and a pair of silver strapped heeled shoes on. Her twins was with their Aunt Samantha while she and Miguel was enjoying their four day vacation. Miguel, who was wearing a coral orange dress shirt on and khaki dress pants looks over at his lovely bride smiling.

"So this what you wanted to come back to Nice," comments Miguel.

Noelani responds back, "Yes and I really want to recreate the moment in a new way."

"I see and I want to ask one question," wonders the blonde haired man.

She asks, "What?"

"Want to have a swim?" questions Noelani's husband.

She smiles as she runs into the water with her wedding dress on and begins swimming into the water. Miguel follows his wife and starts swimming in the warm water. As they swim together, laughter was heard as the two of them enjoy this beautiful moment together. Moments later, the couple begins to make out on the sand and Miguel looks over at his wife.

"This was indeed one of the best moments ever," whispers Miguel.

Noelani replies, "Yes and I'm glad that I married you Miguel."

"You know what. I think we should move this to the bedroom," he says in a seductive tone.

She responds, "Sure thing Mister Lavalier."

* * *

**This ends this lovely drabble and there is a lot more where this comes from. Plus I'm also here to inform you readers that I'm going to updating this drabble series and First on Top since I'm going to be busy with finals (I have to write a 1,500 word paper for Introduction to Drama, a 3-4 page paper for Religions of the West, etc.) and I won't be able to update any MFB stories at the moment. Plus there is a poll on profile regarding a two-shot that I'm going to be working aside from this and First on Top to select the characters who should be in it. For now, please read and review for now.**


	9. Drabble 9: Date Night

**Drabble 9: Date Night**

"I actually like have these Saturday date nights," comments Noelani.

The twenty-five year old woman was wearing a dark blue slouchy off the sweater top on with a pair of loose and comfortable denim jeans on and a pair of black and gray sneakers on. Her now red-violet hair was straighten with a dark blue fedora hat on her head. She was drinking a Chai Tea Latte, which was her favorite hot beverage in Starbucks. Miguel looks across to see his wife and smiles at her before taking a sip of his Caramel Macchiato. She has been feeling much happier and cheery since her accident. By accident, the blonde man means by accidently burning her hand while baking. It sounded kind of ridiculious because his wife is usually careful.

"I'm glad that you like these date nights and I cannot believe it has been six months since our twins have been born," says Miguel.

Noelani replies, "Yes and from there we work on having baby number two."

He agrees with his wife's statement since it was more than enough time to start trying again. They didn't mind having children around the same age group, but for now it was time for them to enjoy their date.

"Can you do one thing for me?" asks the red-violet haired woman.

He asks, "What?"

"Can you bring me another _Venti_ Chai Latte?" wonders Mrs. Lavalier Leal.

Miguel responds, "Sure thing and are you hungry because you haven't eaten anything after dinner."

Noelani responds by saying a Raspberry and White Chocolate cheesecake since that would be perfect for dessert. He leaves the table to head over to front to buy his wife her drink and dessert immediately. She smiles and looks over at her empty cup before looking over at her husband from afar. The twenty-five year old couldn't be any happier than she was before. Date nights like these always makes the Hawaiian-Portuguese woman sigh of relief for change. Despite that she likes to be with her twins Mateo and Xiomara, this mother of two just want to have some alone time with her husband.

* * *

**This ends this short but fun drabble. Date nights are important to them because since they take care of the twin most of the time. The next one is going to about Miguel and Mateo. For now, please read and review.**


	10. Drabble 10: Father-Son Day

**Drabble 10: Father-Son Day**

"So your mother and your sister left us together huh Mateo," says Miguel.

The twenty-five year old French-Argentinian man looks over his seven month old son crawling on the rug of the playroom. His wife Noelani and their seven month old daughter Xiomara decide to have a mother-daughter day, so this means that Miguel can spend time with his little man. The brown haired boy continues on crawling until his bluish-gray eyes looks over at the teddy bear that was in front of him. Mateo approaches the chocolate brown stuffed animal and starts hugging it. Miguel smiles as he approaches his son. As he carries his son, Mateo starts giggling and laughing and they both decide to leave as well.

"Let's have some fun Mateo," states Mateo's father.

* * *

Claude asks, "So you are babysitting Mateo for the day?"

"Yes since both Noelani and Xiomara are spending time with her cousin that hates me so it was safe for me to bring Mateo with me," comments the blonde haired man.

Mateo was sitting down on his stroller as he looks over at his father talking to one of his friends. He didn't understand what his father was talking about until he looks over at his sippy cup. The seven month old doesn't hesitate at all and he takes a sip of breast milk that Noelani prepared prior to her leaving with Xio. Rebecca looks over and sees the brown haired boy drinking from the sippy.

"Mateo knows how to drink from the sippy cup Miguel?" asks Rebecca.

Miguel looks over Mateo and responds, "Yes though it was a tough transition with him. Xiomara had an easier transition with the sippy cup to the point that she wants to be friends with it."

Mateo continues drinking from his sippy cup as he continues to stare at the adults talking. It was going to be a long day for him because his father wants to take him out despite the fact that it was a bit cold outside for him. The brown haired boy places the couple on the small tray on the stroller before it was time to go. Miguel picks up his son and puts him in his snowsuit and hat on before going back outside

* * *

After the trip to Claude and Rebecca's place and a trip to the supermarket, Miguel was at Starbucks since he was a bit hungry and thirsty. Young Mateo was sleeping in his stroller and Miguel takes his Blueberry muffin and _Grande _Caffé Mocha and pushes the stroller. His steel blue colored eyes looks over at a red-violet haired woman with a pink and yellow stroller that has sleeping seven month old girl with blonde hair. Her coffee brown colored eyes looks over at the man and sleeping infant in the stroller.

"Miguel, what are you doing here?" questions the woman.

Miguel responds, "Father-Son Day for us Noelani. I see that Xio is sleeping."

"Yes since she had a long day today and let's stay here before we go home," says Noelani.

He states, "I'll wait for you here so you can get your Chai Tea Latte and Cranberry and White Chocolate muffin."

"How did yo-"

"It's your favorite and I never forget that," comments Miguel.

* * *

**This ends this 10****th**** drabble. I made that last scene on purpose and I mentioned Starbucks again since it's my favorite coffee spot (I love their Green Tea Frappucinos). Forget my random conversation and read and review for now.**


	11. Drabble 11: Hospitalized

**Drabble 11: Hospitalized**

"Is my wife alright?" asks Miguel.

The blonde haired man seems to be worried about her since Joyce called him from the workplace. She didn't really specific on what happed to Noelani during their job. All he hopes that she was alright because he doesn't want to lose his wife because he assumes that it was really bad.

The doctor comments, "She's received a devastating blow to the head and also a tartaric spinal injury. Luckily doesn't have any paralysis but a loss of sensation in her right leg."

The doctor who was attending his wife tells him to follow him to where his wife was. In the hospital room, Noelani was sitting down and she looks at the flowers that was there. A smile appears on her face as she touches one of the petals of the pure white flowers. The door opens and her coffee brown colored eyes stares at the man that was in the room.

Miguel asks, "How you feel Noelani?"

"Numb on my right leg but I'm not complaining about it all, but I cannot believe what just happened," responds Noelani.

He responds back, "I see and I was wondering what just happened at work."

* * *

_Today was another day at the Chateau De Rose and I was in charge of giving this family a tour of the winery. I rarely had the chance to do tours because I was usually busy at meetings with potential business partners. As I gave them a tour of the winery, one of the members of the family that visited the tour began criticizing the wine. My head turned over and saw the American man that commented crudely about my family's wine. His wife tried to stop him, but he smacked her across the face and it caught my attention and also the family's attention. _

_ I told the man that he had to leave until I smelled his breathe suddenly. He had been drinking excessively and I told him that he had to leave. The man refused and took out one of the bottles in the cellar. It was my famous Rose Wine that I personally made and it was going to be sent as one of the wines for the wine competition next November. The man broke the bottle and tried to attack. I moved back, but he attacked me with the broken bottle from behind the head and also towards my back._

_Mayson, one of the most trusted workers at the winery removed the man away from the scene as the family looked over at my body. They were worried about me until Joyce appeared and rushed towards my side. She panicked at first until she decided to call the ambulance immediately. _

_"You're going to be okay Noelani," reassured Joyce._

* * *

Miguel responds, "I see and I hope that the bastard did you was arrested."

"Yes he was, but I'm worried about the family though because they didn't deserve any of this. I'm going to be writing a letter of apology to them," says Noelani.

Her husband states, "No Noelani because you have think about resting up because that is your main focus. I will handle this along with your sisters."

A smile appears on the woman's face and Miguel sits down by his wife's side. They continue on talking to one another until Mrs. Leal appears with the twins, who are now eight months old. There was now four more months until both Mateo and Xiomara turns a year old. It was going to be hard for the twenty-five year woman to take care of her twins, but it wasn't impossible. Miguel understands what his wife was going through since the last time she has been to a hospital for something like this was during the birth of her twins.

Miguel whispers, "You are going to pull through Noelani… You are going to pull through."

* * *

**This ends the 11****th**** Drabble of Life as A Married Couple. Noelani is going through more struggles while she is recovering for her injuries she got from work. There are going to me more intense and fun drabbles coming along the way. Plus there might be a chance that I may raise the rating up for Drabble Series later on. For now, please read and review for now.**


	12. Drabble 12: Aftermath

**Drabble 12: Aftermath **

In their Paris Mansion, Noelani moves around with a wheelchair to see what was going on. It has been a month since she has been assaulted by a tourist during a tour of the winery. Because of that assault, her right leg was immobile due to paralysis. The numbness she had was now paralysis. She wasn't sure how long her leg would be like this. The doctor says that it may be temporary, but the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman wasn't sure if she can believe her. Miguel was off to work and he wasn't coming back until 8:00 at night since a ride from Paris to Alsace is usually four hours long. That means that Miguel has to leave the work at four in the afternoon.

Mr. Wilson looks over at his daughter, who was looking from the window waiting for her husband. It was now 9:00 at night and the father of two hasn't come yet. Noelani's father has been noticing a shift in his daughter's personality. She wasn't as happy and enthusiastic like before. He wasn't the only one that has been noticing this change in Noelani. Her sisters, her mother, her husband, and even her friends have been noticing this drastically personality change. Suddenly a familiar car appears and it was driving towards the garage.

"Miguel," mutters Noelani.

A few minutes later, the blonde haired CEO walks into the mansion and sees his lovely wife and his father-in-law. Makaio comments that he will leave alone for a while. This was sudden and Miguel looks over at his wife, who seems to be really off lately.

Miguel responds, "I know that you're feeling like this because you can't move your right leg, but that doesn't mean it's not going to be like this for good. You will walk with both legs soon."

As Noelani hears her husband's encouraging words, a small yet present smile appears on her face. He was right because the doctor did say that this paralysis was going to be temporary. The twenty-five year old man knows that he has a burden to take care of his wife and two nine month olds, but he knows that his wife is going through a tough moment. Just a few days ago, the man who assaulted her was finally put behind in bars in a jail in Alsace. Despite the fact that this makes the American Family sad, Noelani told them that he is going to be out in nine months. Tears starts to develop from her coffee brown eyes and it catches Miguel's attention.

"I want to walk again!" cries Noelani as she bursts into tears.

He approaches his wife and hugs her because she really needs to be comforted. Miguel reassures his wife that she was going to be walking once again and their life is going to be back to normal. The blonde haired man reminds her that they'll stay strong no matter what situation they're in. That's how their love blossomed prior to their marriage and two the twins. The two of them have gone through obstacles that almost ruin their relationships.]

* * *

**This ends the twelfth drabble and it seems that Noelani is not taking the paralysis well. But don't worry though. She's going to be walking soon and I have one warning. I'm going to raising the rating up because of the 18****th**** drabble is going to be… Well sexual I have to say. For now, please read and review for now.**


	13. Drabble 13: Milestones and Grandparents

**Drabble 13: Milestones and Grandparents**

"You can do it Xiomara," says Miguel.

At ten months now, the blonde haired girl was walking towards her father. Noelani was right next to her husband as she was sitting down on her wheelchair. It has been two months since the assault and she was looking much better though. She managed to cope with being in a wheelchair. There has been signs of her right leg moving, but it was limited. The Portuguese-Hawaiian woman smiles as she watches her daughter walking

It was just a few days that Mateo was starting to walk, but it wasn't at much as his sister though. Both parents are aware that their Little Princess was always ahead when it comes to milestones. Noelani and Miguel couldn't be more proud of their children of course. Xiomara then looks over at her mother and starts walking towards her instead of her father. Miguel's bluish-gray eyes looks over at the blonde haired girl walking towards her mother. Xiomara places her hands on her mother's legs for support and it catches Noelani's attention of course.

"Mama," says Xiomara.

A smile appears on her face as she hears her daughter saying mama to her. She couldn't believe that her daughter was talking. It was a sudden surprise, but she was happy to know that her children are growing up perfectly. Miguel looks over and sees the mother-daughter moment that the two of them were having. It makes her husband smile of course because Noelani was a definitely a great wife and mother. He was grateful to be by her side.

There was a knock on the door and Miguel walks towards the door. As he opens the door, the twenty-six year old man looks over and sees a pair of familiar faces. The person on the left was a blonde haired man with the same bluish-gray eyes like his, but he has a paler complexion than Miguel. Standing to the older man's right was a dark blonde haired woman with a tannish skin tone like Miguel's, but she has vibrant green colored eyes.

The older blonde haired man comments, "Long time no see my son."

"The same thing with you father and how you been," responds Miguel to older man.

Miguel's father responds back, "I'm doing great and it has been a while since I have seen my grandchildren."

"How Xiomara and Mateo are doing?" questions the dark blonde haired woman.

He responds back, "Xiomara is doing great while Mateo has been sick lately mother."

The maid pushes Noelani's wheelchair and the twenty-five year old woman was holding her daughter in her arms. She looks over and sees the two older figures standing right next to Miguel. Noelani was shocked to know that they were here in their mansion.

"Clément….Raquel..." says Noelani suddenly.

Miguel's mother asks, "How you been my dear Noelani?"

"Feeling much better emotionally, but I haven't regain total moment in my right leg though Raquel," responds Mrs. Lavalier Leal.

Clément replies, "That is good to know Noelani and I have heard that the winery has been going strong now."

"Yes father since Château De Rose has been gaining popularity after winning the International Wine and Spirit Competition last November," comments Miguel to his father.

It was rare to see Miguel's parents visiting his son's family, but that doesn't mean they hated them. Their twenty-six year old son knows that his parents are extremely busy because of work since both of them are part of influential family in Europe and South America. Actually it was these two that approved Miguel's and Noelani's relationship before getting the okay from Noelani's parents. Raquel looks over at Xiomara and sees how adorably the ten month old was dressed.

"She looks like a doll," squeals Raquel.

Noelani responds, "Yes because Daddy does a great job in changing her."

"It's no surprise that Miguel loves the twins so much. You are a great mother Noelani whether you are in a wheelchair or not. The two of you have gone through a lot in your relationship, but it continues to get strong," comments Miguel's mother.

Miguel's father responds, "It's no mistake that you two are in love and in two months the twin turns on. I have to say this my son. You are a very amazing husband and father because you learned on your own how to take care of yourself and the family. All I wish for you is an everlasting bond between you and Noelani."

"Thank you father and I will continue to be the father of my twins and the husband to my wife. Without them, my life would have been different," states Miguel.

* * *

**This ends the 13****th**** drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Miguel's parents have appeared and they seem to be nice people. It was sudden for them to appear, but they needed to appear at some point. Two more drabbles until the twins official turn one. For now, please read and review.**


	14. Drabble 14: I Love You

**Drabble 14: I Love You**

After three months of after the assault, Noelani was moving little by little with both her legs. She is still bounded to the wheelchair, but it didn't matter to the wife and mother of two beautiful eleven month old twins. At the moment, the woman was in the garden enjoying a cup of peach white jasmine tea along with her sister Samantha at the moment.

"So the twins are almost turning one huh?" wonders Samantha.

Noelani comments, "Yes and both of them are walking around the mansion like they own the place, though they don't go near the stairs of course."

"I see and I was thinking about marrying Robert next year," states the twenty-three year old woman.

This immediately catches the twenty-five year's old attention of course. It was about a month since Robert proposed to her younger sister in front of the family and the Majestics. Of course everyone was happy about it because they were meant to be according to the three Leal Sisters. That wasn't all of course since Oliver announced his love for Joyce and now they are dating. Love was in the air for the Leal Family of course because Noelani was happily married to Miguel with two children, Samantha is engaged with Robert, and Joyce is now in a relationship with her twin sister's teammate. Iolani was the only one who wasn't into it, but they are certain that there was someone on the twenty year old's mind.

Miguel and Robert looks over and sees their lovely ladies talking to one another. Mateo was in Miguel's arms while Robert was carrying Xiomara, who seems to be rather fond to the violet haired German man.

Miguel comments, "Looks like Xiomara likes you."

"She is surely an angel and she also has this calm demeanor when she is with me," states Robert.

The blonde haired eleven month old stares at her mother with her chocolate brown eyes and her arms moves forward. It seems that Xio wants to be with her mother at the moment, as noticed by the two men. The two ladies looks over and sees their favorite men together with the twins. Noelani's eyes looks over as Xiomara was moving around and she tells the violet haired man to give her daughter to her so the blonde haired girl can be with her. Robert immediately gives his future sister-in-law the eleven month old girl to her. Noelani then looks over at her daughter as a huge grin appears on her face. She starts giggling immediately, which brings the four adults in awe. Miguel then looks over at his wife, who was acting happier and active than ever.

The Argentinean-French man was certain that he was in love with his wife and that is not because of the marriage they're in at the moment or their twins. Even though he cares about the marriage and loves his twins with all his heart, the blonde haired man fell in love with Noelani and went through the good and the bad moments together. This even includes their breakup, which wasn't that bad since both of them decided to be friends again though it didn't work. His wife means more than anything and he doesn't want to lose her for good. A man like him should know what is true love is since the experiences reflects what it is in his perspective. This goes the same thing for Noelani. It wasn't predetermined to begin with, but their first encounter was the most important one of all. This shows how they might feel for one another at first though it was a rocky start to be friends. Despite it, the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman was grateful of having a man like Miguel.

* * *

**This ends the fourteenth drabble of Life as Married Couple. One more drabble to go until the twins' 1****st**** birthday and four more drabbles till the second pregnancy begins. For now, please read and review,**


	15. Drabble 15: 1st Birthday

**Drabble 15: 1****st**** Birthday**

"The cotton candy machine goes there," says Noelani.

The twenty-five year old woman was standing there as Makaio and her Uncle Kaleo are moving the cotton candy machine to the location where the woman says. Noelani was wearing a lavender and white candy stripe sleeveless V-neck dress that reached up to her knees with a pair of white peep toe four inch heels on. Her red-violet hair was in side curls that fell to the right. After four months on a wheelchair, Noelani was standing on her two feet without any help or pain. She was carrying her now one year old daughter who was all bubbly and giggly at the moment. Xiomara was wearing a rose pink and white candy stripe sleeveless dress on with a pair of rose pink Mary Jane shoes on. Her short blonde hair was well-kept and straighten with a rose pink candy stripe headband.

The party theme is an American-styled Carnival and this was suggested by her father, which was perfect for the twins' birthday party. Noelani couldn't believe that it has been a year since she had given birth to Xiomara and Mateo. She and Miguel have worked so hard to make sure that their twins are healthy and active. A smile appears on her face before she feels a pair of lips kissing the mother of two's left cheek.

Noelani comments, "You didn't have to sneak a kiss from behind Miguel because I know you always kiss me on the left cheek and caress my right cheek."

Miguel smiles before Noelani turns her body around to her loving husband and their son Mateo. He was wearing a pale green and white candy stripe dress shirt on with a pair of khaki pants on and a pair of light brown dress shoes. As for her husband of almost two years, he was wearing an ice blue and white candy stripe dress shirt on with a pair of khaki slacks on and a pair of ice blue dress shoes now. The family was are matching candy stripes outfits, which they don't mind. Despite the fact that they paid $50,000 dollars to get all of this. Plus the guests' children are allowed to donate any unused toys for Noelani's charity group "Los Ninos Del Luz" so children who are least fortunate than their children. Even they're going to donate some of their children's unused toys to help them out.

"I cannot believe that our twins are now a year old," says Miguel, "though I know that we have been working hard to balance our work with our family. It was all worth it I have to admit."

Noelani smiles as she agrees with her husband and sees that her cousin Mariana and her twin sons Christopher and Angel. Miguel walks away a few steps away since Mariana blamed Miguel for the death of Nathalia for the last nine months. As Mariana approaches her cousin she then looks over at Miguel. Her light brown eyes looks over the blonde haired man as he plays with his son. A frown appears on her face before she decides to approach him.

Mariana says, "Miguel, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" questions the twenty-six year old man to his wife's cousin.

The medium golden brown hair woman responds, "I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I shouldn't have acted so rude to you because I know you didn't like Rubinho since he was a threat to Noelani. I was supporting Nathalia for so long since that I realize that I need to make amends with the family and you're a part of that family."

Miguel agrees with that and that she doesn't have to apologize for anything. Marina smiles and asks him if he and Noelani would like some cotton candy. He smiles and says that it was alright. Noelani and Miguel follows her and her two sons to the cotton candy machine. Their friends then arrived at the party with their children as well. There was are a lot fun activities that the parents and their children are doing. After all eating and the fun the stuff, it was time for the twins to enjoy their miniature smash cakes that Miguel's cousin Marcel made for them.

"1." says Noelani.

"2." says Miguel.

"3!" exclaims the two parents.

They smash the miniature cakes at their twins' face. Xiomara's eyes widen until she licks her right cheek. She begins giggling and laughing as she enjoys the taste of Tahitian White Chocolate cake with a strawberry buttercream filling on. Mateo on the other hand was eating a Tahitian White Chocolate cake with the same strawberry buttercream filling without any hesitation. Mariana takes the photo of the happy family of four. Looks like the twins really loved their party, especially with cake all over themselves.

* * *

**This ends the fifteenth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. There is going to be two more drabbles posted later and it's going be funny (Drabble 16) and heartwarming (Drabble 17). For now, please read and review.**


	16. Drabble 16: Rush

**Drabble 16: Rush**

"What are you going to give Noelani for her birthday Miguel?" asks Mariana.

Steel blue colored eyes begins to widen up as heard his wife's cousin asking him what he was going to give Noelani for her birthday and it was today. Luckily his wife was working at the winery since it has been five months since the incident at the Chateau de Rose. Marina looks over and sees how distressed the blonde haired twenty-six year old man was. She clams him down and informs him that she will take care of Xiomara and Mateo while he looks for a birthday gift for his wife of two years.

"Thank you very much Mariana for doing this for me," says Miguel.

The twenty-nine year old woman responds back, "It's not a problem at all Miguel and you have to hurry because Noelani is on her way home."

Miguel takes his car keys and wallet from the kitchen counter before heading off to his car. Makaio looks over and sees Mariana sitting there. He realizes that Miguel was gone until she explains to her uncle that Miguel was going to buy something for Noelani. The Hawaiian-American man then decides to help out his niece with dinner. It was now five in afternoon and Miguel has a few hours to find his wife a gift before dinnertime. How easy was going to be that task?

In Paris's shopping district, Miguel was looking around different types of clothes that his wife might like. There was a panicked expression on his face as he thinks about what he should get her. An employee looks over and sees the man that was acting all panicky about his wife's birthday gift.

"Excuse me, do you need any assistance?" asks the employee.

Miguel sees the employee and responds back, "I'm looking something for my wife that is special and unique."

The employee smiles and tells the twenty-six year old Argentinian-French man to follow her. Miguel follows the store employee until his bluish-gray eyes stares at a beautiful black and gold stylish tie neck halter dress with a pleated skirt and it was an inch above the knees. He looks over at the size of the dress and comments that it was the exact size dress that Noelani wears. Since he married her, Miguel actually learned about Noelani's size measurements and sizes she wears in clothing as well. He was certain that Noelani was going to like it.

Around nine at night, Noelani was in her pajamas with two huge bowls of popcorn, a box with a dozen dark chocolate cupcakes with turquoise buttercream frosting on it, two-two liter bottles of Coca Cola, and four movies which was Scream to Scream 4. She sighs to herself and wonders of her husband was going to come until the door to the theater was opened. Her eyes looks over and sees Miguel with three huge bags.

"Where were you Miguel?" questions Noelani.

He approaches his wife and says, "Happy Birthday.

He gives her the three bags, which makes the woman a bit puzzled. It seems that Miguel has bought her last minutes gifts and it makes her frown of course. It wasn't that her husband bought these gifts last minute, but it was something else. The blonde haired man stares at his wife and sees how bad she feels right now.

"Is something wrong? Do you like the gi-"

"I love the gifts Miguel, but that's not I wanted to for my birthday. I wanted is to spend the night with you have a movie marathon together. Just you and me," says Noelani.

Miguel responds, "I see and we're going to do that now. We can choose any movie you like."

"In that case, we are going to watch Scream 1 to Scream 4 then because I want you comfort me if I get scared," teases Noelani.

He laughs and comments that he knows that she isn't scared of any kind of horror movie. Noelani tells her husband to change into some pajamas and this party was going to start soon. This was the best and easiest way to celebrate a party and also a couple's night out at home. Miguel was happy to know that Noelani only wants to be with him only and it was definitely fine with him.

* * *

**This ends the sixteenth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. I loved how Noelani frowned when she saw the gifts because her husband didn't understand what she really wanted for her twenty-sixth birthday. For now, read and review.**


	17. Drabble 17: Date Night 2

**Drabble 17: Date Night 2**

"So where are we going on our date night?" asks the twenty-six year old woman to her husband.

Noelani was standing there as she stares at her husband with her coffee brown colored eyes. It has been two years since the two of them got married in Southern France and they're also parents to one year old twins. Miguel was sitting on his oak wood desk in his study and he looks up at his wife. The twenty-six year old man was working on some paperwork for their winery. It has been about three months since they submitted their four new wines for the International Wines and Spirit Competition.

Miguel responds, "We are going somewhere special because we need to spice it up a bit."

A smile appears on Noelani's face because she wants a little something special for their date night. Despite the fact that she likes going to Starbucks and the movies for their "Date Nights", Miguel wants to do something special for Noelani that would make feel more connected to him. He comments that she should wear a pretty and somewhat sensual dress and some nice shoes. This makes Noelani wonder what Miguel wants from this sort of date night.

"_Tango lessons?" asked Raquel._

_ I looked over at my mother as she sat down on the couch. Before I looked at my mother, I looked over at Xiomara and Mateo as they played around with my wife at the moment. A smile appeared on my face and I looked over at my mother once more. She wondered why I wanted to do tango lessons with my wife of course._

_I responded back, "I want a new experience for Noelani and I because our relationship is getting a bit you know dull."_

_"I understand and maybe it may motivate you and Noelani to get working on that third grand-"_

_ I covered my mother's mouth and I blushed a light shade of red as I heard this. She knew that Noelani and I were working on our third child. Now the twins are a year old and we wanted to do more things that we never had done before. Tango lessons may one way that we can enhance our relationship. I hope that our relationship and our bond becomes stronger than ever. _

A few hours has passed and Noelani was wearing a beautiful royal blue strapless dress with a sweetheart bodice that adorned with white diamond crystals on the bodice of the dress. It reaches up to the floor with slit that reveals her leg and her mid-thigh area. She also wears a pair of silver strapped heeled dancing shoes on and her red-violet hair was in an elegant yet messy bun. The twenty-six year old was nervous since she never thought that she was going taking dance lessons. It was something new because Noelani never really liked to dance much, but Miguel did suggest taking tango lessons and she says yes to it. Miguel looks to the right and sees his lovely wife looking a bit off. Maybe it wasn't right to say that they were going take tango lessons. He places his hand on her right shoulder and she looks over at him.

"Feel uncomfortable," says Miguel.

Noelani responds, "Yes and I don't know I can handle taking dance lessons."

"I'm sorry for making you feel like this and I got an idea," says the blonde haired man.

She asks, "Starbucks?"

"Let's just have our date night at Starbucks because I think it's better for us to be casual during date nights," replies the blonde haired man, "plus I don't think our sex life is much of a problem."

The Portuguese-Hawaiian woman states, "That's true and I don't think dance lessons are going to help us a bit with our sex."

* * *

**This ends the seventeenth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Looks like they are heading off to Starbucks because they realize that tango lessons wasn't good for them. From the next drabble on, the rating is going up to T to M because there are going to some drabbles that aren't going to be appropriate. For now, please read and review.**


	18. Drabble 18: Raspberries, Whipped Cream

**Drabble 18: Raspberries, Whipped Cream, and Lust**

I look over at my husband as I sitting up on our master bad. After a long day at work, it was now time for the two us to have some us time. It was nice that we spent each night together after the twins are in their new beds sleeping peaceful. I look to my right and sees a can of strawberry flavored whipped cream with a small white bowl filled with plump and delicious red raspberries on the right. It was going to be a very interesting night I have to say.

"So are you ready for one of the best nights of your nights?" asks Miguel.

I respond back, "I'm ready for you to rock my world."

A smile appears on my husband's face before he decides to go on top of me. Oh boy, it was going to be one hell of a night in this bedroom. Miguel begins our lovely night by kissing me lightly on the lips. As our lips touch each another, I moan lowly before he begins tackling his tongue to create an entrance through my sweet mouth. Without any hesitation, I let my husband's tongue roam around my mouth. Instantly that simple light kiss begins to become a heated up French kiss. His well-toned and muscular was pressing against my voluptuous body. Miguel then looks to his left and sees the decorated aerosol can. He takes the whipped cream can and shakes it.

Miguel then begins spraying the sweet cream on the cleavage of my breasts. He picks up a raspberry and dips into the whip cream. As Miguel bits into the small red fruit, he puts in on my mouth and take a bite of it as well. He presses his chest towards my chest while he places both his hands on the back of bra. My husband begins to fiddle around with hooks of my pale lavender laced bra.

"So we definitely moving on aren't we?" I ask my husband.

Miguel responds back, "Well you wanted us to have one of those nights and I'm giving to you. Plus remember we're working on our third child as well. But I'm starting to notice that you're panties are getting quite moist."

I look down and I see my matching lavender panties starting to get wet. Damn this bastard because I was getting horny from all of this. Miguel was definitely liking what was going on here. Then again, he was my husband and he was always adore and admire my good looking body.

"Ah... Now you just lost your bra," whispers Miguel as he shows me my laced ba.

I look down and sees that my husband just exposed my chest right in front of me. He tosses the bra onto the ground and his bluish gray eyes stares intently at my bare chest. Miguel begins thumbing my nipple gently, which makes me release a small moan. My husband was really enjoying this and he was arousing me in a way that makes me feel like a real woman. We are in a mid-twenties with a set of fraternal twins, but sex was very important in our lives. I want him to take in control of my body because it was nice for man to dominate a woman once in a while. Once the panties and boxers are gone, it uphill from here. I cannot explain in words on how lustful Miguel gets when we have sex. It was a really good feeling indeed for me because there was no pressure in it at all.

"Are you ready for the real action?" asks my husband.

I respond back, "Hell yeah Miguel. I want you do it to me so hard that it satisfies me."

This was one hell of a response, but Miguel smiles at me before he begins kissing me once more. His hands moves down to where my panties are and he pulls them down and tosses them aside. I repeat his actions and I remove his boxers and throws them aside. I smile and I whisper to him that I really want this because I have been waiting for the night. Raspberries…Whipped Cream….Lust… It was a perfect recipe for our love making.

* * *

**This ends the eighteenth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. I apologize if this sex scene was not satisfying. I didn't want to write much since it's a drabble. For now, please and review.**


	19. Drabble 19: One More Time

**Drabble 19: One More Time**

Noelani was walking around the house while she was carrying her sixteen month old son Mateo in her arms. It was a beautiful August afternoon in the Lavalier Leal mansion in Paris like away. Miguel was spending time with Xiomara because he simply adores spending time with his little princess in a father-daughter day. The twenty-six year old woman then looks down towards her abdomen area. She couldn't believe that it has happened again once more. The mother of two was expecting another child, which she didn't know it was going to another set of fraternal twins or a single child.

She hasn't told her husband yet since she was visiting her doctor regarding some symptoms she has that relates to pregnancy. Noelani missed her period for the last week and half and she was worried at first. Knowing that she wanted another a child with her husband, Noelani was certain that they can take of more children under the age of three. As the door opens, Miguel walks into living room with Xiomara in his arms while the toddler plays with her father's cheek. The red-violet haired woman smiles as she watches her daughter play with her father.

"How was your day?" asks Miguel.

Noelani responds, "Great and I went to the doctors to pick up my test results."

"I see and what did those tests say," wonders Miguel.

She replies back, "I'm pregnant again. We're expecting probably our third or third and fourth child."

The blonde haired man was not surprised about this at all because they are working on another child since their twins already turned one. It was indeed a blessing because the family was expanding. Miguel then wonders one thing though. When was his wife due this time around?

"What's your due date?" questions Miguel.

Noelani says, "May 14st, a week before when the twins' were born."

This time around, Noelani was actually giving a birth a week before the twins' birthday, but there was a chance that she may either be a few weeks late or early. A smile appears on her face as she looks over at her twins. They are going to be an older sibling to the family's unborn child. It was going to be a challenge because they are only a year old and they really cannot grasp the concept of having another baby in the house. It was going to be a new challenge for both Noelani and Miguel, but it was going to be worth it. A smile appears on her face until she looks over at her husband for some reason.

"For some reason, I have this craving for Aligot and also some Brioche," says Noelani.

Miguel asks, "At ten in the morning?"

"Yeah but I'm going to make me some right now," replies the red-violet haired woman to her husband.

* * *

**This ends the nineteenth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. The Lavalier Leal Family is expecting their second child. Plus there are going talking about moving to the United States to New Jersey for an important reason in the next drabble. For now, read and review.**

**Here is some important information**

**Aligot: It's mashed potatoes with garlic and soft Tomme cheese.**


	20. Drabble 20: The Announcements

**Drabble 20: The Announcements**

"So you have some announcement that you are going to tell us?" asks Clément.

The blonde haired French man sits down along with his wife Raquel. At the same time, Makaio and Esmeralda are also here along with their three other daughters Iolani, Samantha, and Joyce. Noelani and Miguel was sitting on another couch along with their seventeen month old twins Mateo and Xiomara on their laps. Both families was here since the Lavalier Leal Family has something to announce that was going to important to them.

Miguel states, "Yes and we have really good news that is happening in the family."

"Yes and we're happy to announce that Miguel and I are expecting another child," says Noelani.

Iolani asks, "Are you two serious about this?"

"Of course we are expecting another child indeed Iolani. And I'm sorry to say this Samantha but I won't be able to go to your wedding," comments the pregnant woman

Samantha freezes as he hears her older sister's response. It was very ludicrous to say in front of her younger sister, but there was a reason behind it since it was because of her pregnancy. She was aware for the fact that Robert and Samantha has "Save the Date" and sent out to their friends and family for May 12th of next year in Phuket, Thailand.

Samantha asks, "More news I guess?"

"Yes and my due date is on May 14th… Two days after your wedding," replies Noelani to her younger sister, "but there is still more that you guys need to know."

Both Leal and Lavalier Families are now curious to know what was going on with this expecting couple. Miguel was certain this was going to be the biggest news along with the pregnancy. It was decision that the couple made only three weeks after finding out about the existence of their unborn child.

"_So we're going to move to America then?" asked Noelani._

_I looked over at my wife, who seemed to be a bit puzzled by this. She never thought that we had to leave our mansion along with our twins. I knew that was her reaction, but it was for our own good. Aside for the fact that Rubinho's older brother is trying to find us because of what happened to his younger brother more than a year old, I was offered a new job in a place called Alpine, New Jersey that deals with wine distribution. It was a great opportunity because it would be the best for both my family and Noelani's family to expand our businesses to the States. It was indeed a hard decision and I needed to know my wife's decision._

"_I understand and I believe it's for the best in our safety and the safety of our twins. Rubio is threat to our family and we need to find a way to avoid him without putting our lives in danger," commented Noelani._

_I responded back, "Yes and especially your life and the lives of our twins. It's going to be a new experience for all of us._

Joyce exclaims, "You guys are moving out of the country!"

"That's insane Joyce. Noelani and Miguel aren't leaving Paris," responds Noelani's mother.

Noelani comments, "Sorry to burst you bubble mother, but Miguel and I are moving to New Jersey in the States with the twins. I won't be able to travel much especially the last month of my pregnancy for the sake of my health."

Samantha and Iolani looks over at third oldest Wilson Leal Sibling and they glare at her. Clément and Raquel understand what was going especially for the fact that Rubio is roaming around in France. It was dangerous for his son, his wife, and their children to continue on living in France. Plus Raquel has family who lives in that town in New Jersey, which wasn't much of a problem.

Miguel's mother states, "Since you two are leaving Paris, I'm going to be contacting my brother Eliseo and his wife Amara to make sure that they help you out with your move."

"Thank very much mother and we are sure that our decision is the best for all of us," replies Miguel.

* * *

**This was the twentieth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Miguel and Noelani are leaving their mansion in Paris to start a new life in the US. It's going to be a new challenge, but it was worth it. For now, please and review for now. **


	21. Drabble 21: Preparations

**Drabble 21: Preparation **

In New Jersey, Miguel, Noelani, and the twins was looking around mansions in the expensive suburb town of Alpine. It has been a month since the news about them leaving and they are looking for houses together to see where they are going to move in. The father of two was looking for a decent to huge size mansion that was suitable for their tastes and also kid-friendly, according to Noelani. The relator was walking around as they search around the floors of the mansion. It was a 14.9 million dollar mansion with ten bedrooms, one master bedroom, five bathrooms, a pool and patio, a movie theater, a playroom, and many more. Noelani was looking around and sees how nice the place was.

"I see you love this place Mrs. Lavalier Leal," says the realtor.

Noelani responds, "It's indeed a beautiful place and I never thought to have a mansion like this. Alpine is such a beautiful place and really peaceful."

"And expensive as well, though we don't exactly have a budget for what kind of mansion we are getting," comments Miguel.

She looks over at her husband as she chuckles lightly. The twins was looking around the mansion as they are in their parents' arms. Xiomara coffee brown eyes as she looks over at the swimming pool out back.

"Pool! Pool!" exclaims Xiomara.

The relator comments, "It seems that your daughter likes the pool."

"She loving swimming since we began swimming lessons last June. The swimming pool is her obsession," comments Miguel before he begins tickling his daughter's stomach.

Xiomara starts giggling and laugh as she looks over at her father. She was definitely a Daddy's girl which Noelani doesn't mind since she was close to Mateo. They wonder if their third child was go side with their father and their mother. It shouldn't matter much since their main focus was moving in. They were working on their Green Cards along with their new employer named Dae Ho Kwon, who was a Korean-French wine distributor and CEO of Plateau Vine wines. He and his wife lives in Alpine as well, but Miguel and him are going to working in Long Island while working on another branch for the Château de Rose wines. This time they are going to be working on red and rose wines instead.

"So are you going to take the mansion?" asks the realtor.

Noelani says, "Yes, we will buy."

"Yes because everyone loves the mansion since it brings out a family vibe to it and it brings ease to me and family. Plus it's close to my future employer's mansion as well," comments.

The realtor states, "I will get the keys and you'll sign some papers before you decide to move in."

Miguel and Noelani smiles as they realize they were going to move from their native hometown to new country and town. It was going to be a new experience for them and they hope that they will have the best moments together before their third born child comes so. Noelani places her hand on her non-existence baby bump as she thinks about what she was going to have. She hopes that she was going to have another little girl.

"Is there Starbucks near here?" asks Noelani.

The realtor responds, "There is one in Closter that is nearby from this mansion. It's like five minute driver."

* * *

**This ends the twenty-first drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Looks like they are read to settle into this new lifestyle. I don't know if I'm going to continue this because something really annoyed me recently (if you want more details, you can PM me about because I can explain why). For now, please read and review.**


	22. Drabble 22: Immediate Drabble

**Drabble 22: Immediate Departure**

"So we're moving next month," wonders Noelani.

The red-violet haired twenty-six year old woman was changing Mateo's diaper as she looks over at her husband, who was carrying Xiomara in his arms. Miguel looks over at his wife. It has been three months since announcing about the move to the United States and the two of them have bought the mansion already. With the help of Miguel's aunt and uncle, the family was preparing for the move.

Miguel responds, "Yes on January 17th we are moving to our mansion since we have to meet with our employer in February."

Mrs. Lavalier Leal understands how this trip was going to affect them as a family. The twins are too young to understand what was going on, but when they are older they will understand the reason why. Noelani finishes changing her son's diaper and carries him in her arms. She walks out of the nursery, following her husband until the door opens. The mother of two looks over and sees her in-laws walking into to the house. Clement and Raquel looks up and sees their son's wife walking down the stairs.

"Noelani, where's Miguel?" asks Raquel.

Miguel walks downstairs and asks, "What's wrong mother?"

"It's Rubio, Rubinho's older brother. He's looking for you and Noelani and your cousin Marcel is in the hospital after he shot him down," comments Clement, "we need to make sure you four leave the country immediately."

Noelani's eyes widen as she heard this news. Miguel was shocked by this and he looks over at his parents before looking over at his wife. They got the Green Cards ready and the twins' passports done already. Now it was time to abandon the mansion where the family of four have been living for the last two years. It was indeed tough for Noelani especially since she has created so many memories with her husband and their twins. Miguel looks over as his wife and places his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's tough, but we have to go immediately. My aunt and uncle will let us stay with them while we continue on working on moving into the mansion," reassures Miguel.

Noelani responds, "If you say so Miguel."

"Pack what you need and we leave in thirty minutes," says Miguel's father.

The parents of two looks at each other and nods their heads. Noelani holds her husband's hand to make herself comfort and also to relax herself. This was too much for her and she needs her husband to ease a bit. Miguel reassures his lovely wife that everything was going to be alright. They both walk upstairs into their rooms to pack up the essentials before leaving the mansion for good. It was going to be a long trip, but they know it was going to be worth it in the end.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later**

"How was the trip?" questions Theo.

Miguel's cousin Theo was staying in the house while he was on Winter Vacation at the moment since he has to go back to CUNY's College of Staten Island for his Spring Semester. The family of four have safely arrived in Alpine and was staying with Miguel's Uncle Eliseo and Aunt Amara.

"Rough, but we managed to survive it. I was still in shocked that my wife's ex-boyfriend's brother wanted to kill us," says Miguel before taking a sip of his coffee.

His Uncle Eliseo comments, "I see and I can't blame your wife at all since Rubinho traumatized her with all the abuse. You did the right thing by separating her from him."

In the kitchen, Noelani was sitting there wearing a white t-shirt on with a gray hooded sweatshirt over it and a pair of gray sweatpants on. She looks over at Miguel's Aunt Amara as she gives her a piping hot mug of coffee with Salted Caramel creamer from International Delight.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Amara," says Noelani.

Amara replies, "It's no problem at all and I was wondering something. How did you and Miguel return together as a couple."

"We had an affair in Monte Carlo when we went Jimmy'z Place du Casino along with our friends. I was the last one to arrive since I hesitated at first, but I eventually decided to come. I wore a vibrant royal blue backless halter mini dress that reveal a certain amount of cleavage and the skirt was pleated about two to three inches above my knees. My caramel brown hair was straighten with a few royal blue streaks and it was in stylish ponytail and I also wore a pair of sparkly gold peep toe pumps on. I wasn't trying to seek his attention with my outfit, but Miguel didn't mind and we decided to talk, have drinks, and dance together.. It was when we decided to go back to his hotel room and we had sex. From that day on, we started dating behind Rubinho's back."

* * *

**This ends the twenty-second drabble of Life as a Married Couple. It was unexpected that they had to move, but it was necessary. That means start of a new life for the Lavalier Leal family now. Plus Noelani explained what happened when she and Miguel fell in love once again. For now please read and review.**


	23. Drabble 23: New Neighbors

**Drabble 23: New Neighbors**

It has been a month since leaving France to the USA after Rubio's threat to kill their family. They have been staying with Miguel's aunt and uncle for the last month while they worked on the process of moving into the mansion. It has been a week now since the family of four was settling into their new home. That wasn't all because Miguel's aunt took Noelani to a really good OB-GYN in Closter that was going to be helping her out for the second pregnancy. Plus the mother-to-be found out what was the gender of their second child was going to be.

Right now, Noelani was wearing a vibrant and eye-popping neon orange V-neck short sleeved kimono maternity top on with a pair of light wash denim maternity jeans on with a pair of orange ballet flats on. Her red-violet hair was in a side ponytail and she was wearing a pair of heart shaped pearl earrings and a pair of light gray and rose pink reading glasses at the moment. The twins was sleeping while Miguel visiting his cousin Theo. Suddenly the doorbell rings and it catches the woman's attention of course. As she opens the door, a lovely Hispanic couple with a beautiful girl that was around the age of eight at most.

"Hello we are the Cortez Family and it's nice to meet you lovely neighbors," says the woman, "we made a flan as a Welcome to Neighborhood gift."

Noelani replies, "Thank you very much. Come inside."

The Cortez Family walks into the mansion and sees how huge the area was and the twenty-six year old mother of two brings the family to the kitchen so they can enjoy the lovely flan. Suddenly there was the sound of crying and Noelani excuses herself from the family as she goes upstairs. Aimee, the one who gave Noelani the flan wonders if she has any children. About a minute later, Noelani appears with a slightly cranky Xiomara in her arms. She looks over at the Colombian with such a huge disinterest in her expression.

"So you are mother as well?" questions Mr. Cortez.

Mrs. Lavalier Leal replies, "Yes and I have a pair of lovely one year old twins. This is one of them and her name is Xiomara. Her twin brother Mateo is sleeping at the moment. I'm actually expecting my third child."

"How far along you are and do you know the gender of third child?" asks Mrs. Cortez.

Noelani states, "I'm currently twenty-one weeks pregnant and yes I have found out what I'm having."

"Noelani? Are you in the kitchen?" asks male voice.

She yells, "Yes I'm in the kitchen Miguel."

A blonde haired European-Hispanic man walks into the kitchen to see his wife, daughter, and some random people in the kitchen. Noelani explains that their neighbors, the Cortez Family brought them a flan. Theo walks into the kitchen following his cousin and sees the family there.

"Theo! You're still around!" exclaims Rosario, the Cortez Family's only daughter.

Miguel asks, "How do you know our neighbors Theo?"

"They are also our neighbors as well. Mr. and Mrs. Cortez, this my cousin Miguel I have been talking about for the last few years. As you know, he's married with two beautiful twins," explains Theo.

This was indeed an awkward moment, but it later settles in and the two families decide to enjoy the flan Mrs. Cortez made. It was nice to know that they are Latinos living Alpine aside from family members. The neighborhood was warm and safe and the family couldn't ask for more especially that their baby girl is coming soon. This time around, Noelani was only having a girl and it might be easier than before. Plus Noelani chose the theme for their baby girl's new nursery that is going to be interesting.

* * *

**This ends the twenty-third drabble of Life as a Married Couple. The neighbors are really nice people. Plus baby girl number 2 is coming soon. For now, please read and review.**


	24. Drabble 24: Meeting the Boss

**Drabble 24: Meeting the Boss**

"So today we're meeting our boss," says Noelani.

The six month pregnant woman was wearing a formal black and gold maternity floor length gown with a sweetheart bodice and a pair of black elegant ballet flats on. She was putting on her gold chandelier earrings on with onyx center on it as she looks over at her husband. Miguel was adjusting his tie before looking over at his beautiful wife. He was lucky to marry someone like Noelani because she has everything he wants in a woman, but what makes her stand out the most is her personality. He smiles before approaching his wife once more. The twins are with their Great-Aunt Amara and their Great-Uncle Eliseo getting changed as well. It was the toddlers first dinner with important people.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and Noelani looks over at her husband immediately. He decides to go downstairs and Noelani leaves the room. Both Eliseo and Amara appears with the twins in their arms. The twenty-month old twins looks over at the mother before Noelani informing them to walk downstairs. Miguel opens the door and a lovely couple looks over at the blonde haired man wearing a formal dress suit on. The man that was standing on the right was a Korean-French man with short black hair with bright blue colored eyes. He has peachy like skin tone, which brings out a light complexion. As for the woman, she was of some sort of Asian background and also Hispanic according to Noelani. She has beautiful elbow length russet brown hair that was tied in a side ponytail and beautiful coffee brown colored eyes. A noticeable feature was her pregnant stomach, which makes Noelani assume that she was about to pop soon.

"Mr. Kwon, it's very nice to finally meet you in person," says Miguel as he asks for his hand.

The man known as Mr. Kwon replies, "Nice to meet you too."

The two men shakes hands before bowing to show their respect. Mrs. Kwon and Noelani give nods to one another to show acknowledgement. Miguel informs the couple to walk inside the mansion as they decide to show them to the dining room. Mr. Kwon looks over and sees a pair of well-dressed toddlers along with two unfamiliar figures.

"So you have children as well?" asks Mr. Kwon.

Miguel replies, "Yes. Xiomara and Mateo are our firstborns and they'll be turning two in May. Plus I see your wife's pregnant as well."

"Ah yes I am and my husband and I are expecting twin baby girls and I'm due next month," comments Mrs. Kwon.

Noelani replies, "Congratulations Mrs. Kwon I have to say and baby girls are very interesting to take care of. As for me, I'm expecting my third child and it's going to be a girl as well."

"Call me Silvia and I assume that you're Ecuadorian am I right," says Mrs. Kwon.

She responds back, "Yes I am, but I was along with my twin sister, who was killed almost two years were born in Maui."

"I was born in Boston in Massachusetts to a Dominican Mother and a South African-American Father," comments Silvia.

As the two couples walks into the dining room, the food was steaming hot and it was ready to be eaten. There was many types of cuisine from Portuguese to American dishes. Mr. Kwon saw some Korean dishes as well which Amara made since she works in a Korean Restaurant in NYC. That means that there was chopsticks on each plate along with regular utensils. It was the first time that the CEO of Plateau Vine have seen this, but he was certain that the Lavalier Leal family are very genuine people.

"I have to say that I'm impressed by this family of course. You come from influential families in Europe, South America, and North America but each of you are considered to be successful together as couple. After hearing Château de Rose's consecutive wins at IWSC and the ravishing reviews on your wins, I wanted to meet you in person. I'm glad that we are working together and our first project is working on a branch of Château de Rose," states Mr. Kwon.

Miguel replies, "It's an interesting project because it's us the opportunity to work on American wines as well. Plus when do we start?"

"Next Month because I already have the location of where we are going to be working on wine," says the CEO of Plateau Vine.

**This ends the twenty-fourth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. The Kwons and the Lavalier Leal families have impressed each other and decided to work together. How will this project go? Well I have to say there is going to be some pregnancy drama for Noelani in the next drabble. For now, read and review.**


	25. Drabble 25 Lightheaded

**Drabble 25: Lightheaded **

"Oh god," complains Noelani.

The seven month pregnant woman was laying down in bed complaining of a bad fever to her husband. Miguel decides to stay with his wife and the twins since Mr. Kwon was on paternity leave since the Mrs. Kwon had given birth to the twins a few days ago. They opted for a natural birth since both babies' heads were down and Mrs. Kwon and twins were not at risk. On the other hand, Noelani has been getting sick and more lightheaded.

"Do you want me to get anything?" asks Miguel.

She replies, "I need some to eat because my throat is dry."

"I'll make you something to eat. Stay in bed okay," responds the blonde haired French-Argentinean man.

He immediately leaves the room while Noelani was still in bed. Suddenly the woman begins to shivers as she looks over at her fleece robe. The woman hops out of bed and takes a few steps towards the metal chair. She walks slowly towards the chair, but something was happening. The woman's vision was getting blurry by the second. It seems that the lightheadedness was causing the woman blurry vision. As she takes the next step, Noelani hits her head on the marble drawer and collapses on the floor. About two minutes later, Miguel appears with a tray of food and see his wife on the ground. He places the tray on the table and rushes towards her side. There was a bruise on the woman's head, but the CEO of Château de Rose hopes that the baby was alright.

A few hours later, Miguel was sitting down in a hospital bedroom with his wife, who was resting at the moment. A smile appears on his face because Noelani didn't have any maternal trauma from her fall. The only thing that she has was the bruise on the right side of her head. He was grateful that she was alright and their baby girl was alright. Two more months to go until their baby girl comes into their world.

"Mama!" exclaims a female voice.

"Sshh Xiomara. Mama is sleeping," says Miguel.

Eliseo and Amara appears with the twins, which shocks Miguel but it was nice to see them here. His uncle gives Xiomara to his nephew while they look over at Noelani. They are glad that she was alright and there was no harm at the baby at all. The man explains that his wife wanted her robe because she was cold, which was understandable. At least she was alright and that the baby was going to be alright,

"So are we going to have a baby shower?" asks Eliseo.

Miguel replies, "Yes and it's going to be a low-key baby shower with little things. The only thing we need is diapers, wipes, new clothes because we ended giving some of Xiomara's old clothes to the Kwon Family, and new toys since we donated some of the toys at the twins' birthday."

"Okay," says Miguel's uncle.

* * *

**This ends the twenty-fifth drable of Life as a Married Couple. Looks like Noelani's accident was minor since the baby wasn't affected much. Next time, wait for the husband to get anything else. For now, please read and review.**


	26. Drabble 26: Low-Key Baby Shower

**Drabble 26: "Low-Key" Baby Shower**

It was beautiful April after in Alpine, New Jersey. Noelani was sitting down a white decorated chair with lilac and yellow colored ribbons and pink faux lilies on it. She was wearing a lilac strapless high-low dress with a sweetheart bodice with a pair of silver strapped sandals on. Everyone was in the living room of the Lavalier Leal mansion.

"I cannot believe that Eliseo and Amara decided to throw this low-key baby shower," says Raquel before taking a bite of her beef empanada that Aimee made.

Aimee works in a Noche De Colombia restaurant in a town called Englewood. She managed to make two platters of Colombian styled empanadas, one platter with beef filled empanadas and one platter with chicken filled empanadas. There was other finger foods such a Earl Grey and Lavender chocolate truffles, Salmon Tartare, White Truffle-Pistachio caramel corn, Gratinéed Scallops, Chorizo-Stuffed Mushrooms which are Miguel's favorite, Sage Tempura Shitake Mushrooms, Cucumber, Carrot, and Cream Cheese kimbap, and Robiola Stuffed Figs with Pomegranate. It was a lot of fancy finger foods, but it was worth it since the people were enjoying it. Noelani was eating some of the kimbap that Mrs. Kwon made and she was impressed by her cooking abilities.

The mother of two then looks over at Xiomara and Mateo eating empanadas along with their father, who was enjoying those Chorizo-Stuffed Mushrooms. Noelani knows this because it was during their trip to Argentina to celebrate their engagement in front of their families and friends. It was indeed a nice enough to know it was a success event. That is if the paparazzi stop taking pictures from their mansion. Noelani was annoyed for the fact that they would barge into private property like that especially when she's pregnant and very hormonal.

Tyson asks, "Looks like Noelani's pissed off about the paparazzi."

"Of course since it was considered to be low-key, but somebody posted a photo of the invitation online," replies Miguel.

The former blader lies, "You don't say…"

Miguel looks over at Tyson and realizes how this happened. The twenty-seven blonde haired man smacks his hand towards his face as he hears this. Even though they have been friends for eleven years, Miguel cannot believe the shenanigans Tyson does sometimes.

"You're lucky I'm not fucking killing you for this, but don't do it again especially next month during Samantha and Robert's low-key wedding. They don't want no paparazzi around," mutters Miguel to his friend.

Tyson replies, "That's a promise that I'm going to keep."

* * *

**This ends the twenty-sixth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Looks like Tyson annoyed Miguel and Noelani with the fact that he posted a photo of his invitation online to social media. The next drabble is going to be a webcam attendance of her sister's wedding (let's just say Robert planned this Samantha) and the late birth of their second daughter. For now, please read and review.**


	27. Drabble 27: Surprises

**Drabble 27: Surprises**

**Phuket, Thailand (May 12****th****)**

"You look beautiful Samantha!" exclaims Joyce.

Samantha was wearing a beautiful off white one-shoulder laced wedding gown with an elegant trumpet-style train. There was a fuchsia silk ribbon sash wrapped around the bride's waist. Her hair was in side curls with a fuchsia colored faux Hibiscus flower adorned to it because she doesn't want to wear a veil as well. The white dress was optional according to her parents, but Samantha decides to go with it. The bride was wearing a very expensive white diamond necklace that Robert gave her during their engagement party a year ago a matching pair of white diamond solitaire earrings. As for her shoes, she opts for some more comfort and wears a pair of white strapped elegant strapped sandals on.

Samantha replies, "I know and I wish Noelani and Miguel were here."

"I know, but their baby is almost coming soon since she hasn't given birth yet," comments Samantha's twin sister.

She replies, "True and it's a reason why they haven't come to the wedding."

* * *

**Alpine, New Jersey (May 11****th****)**

"Kenny, you got the video chat connected to the projector?" asks Miguel.

The blonde haired man was wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt on with a pair of black dress pants on with a fuchsia colored tie and a matching fuchsia colored vest on. He was sitting down with Xiomara on his lap, who was wearing a white and bright violet sleeveless dress on with a cute tutu like skirt and a pair of white ballet flats on. Kenny was working with connecting the Lavalier Leal family through video chat on a projector so they can attend the wedding. They RSVP through Robert and Miguel told them about an idea that they had. The German man went with the plan because he knows that Samantha would be happy if sees her sister at the wedding.

Kenny replies from the other side of the world, "I got it connected and it's working just fine."

"That's good to know," says Noelani from a far.

The woman, who was now 40 weeks along was wearing a rose pink halter maternity dress on with a pair of white flip flops on. Her hair was straighten in a stylish ponytail. Twenty-three month old Mateo runs towards his father and sits up on couch on his own. Mateo was wearing a fuchsia dress shirt on with a black and white pinstripe vest on with a pair of white dress pants on and stylish black dress shoes on. Noelani sits right next to Mateo holding him up so he doesn't fall. Despite the fact that she was this far along, Noelani doesn't feel like this baby was coming out at all.

"The wedding is going to start," says Kenny.

Noelani replies, "That's good to know and Samantha is going to love this surprise because I want to make my sister the happiest woman on this special day."

* * *

**Phuket**

Samantha, accompanied by her father was walking down the aisle. A smile appears on her face as she walks with confidence down the aisle. Joyce and Iolani was not surprise because Samantha was always the confident one when it comes to event like these. They wonder how she maintains such a positive and outgoing personality even when she's going to get married. Noelani and Miguel watches from their house as Samantha was walking down the aisle. There was a huge screen on the back with a projector that was connected from Kenny's laptop. As she makes it down the aisle, Robert smiles as he sees his bride.

"Before the ceremony starts, I have a surprise for you Samantha," says Robert.

Samantha asks, "What is it?"

"Look behind you because it's worth it," replies the German man to his bride.

The bride turns around and sees the huge screen behind her. She smiles before looking her head towards the left. It was unbelievable indeed, but she was happy to know that they came.

"You look beautiful Samantha and I'm glad that you're marrying such a good man like Robert. I want to wish you the best of luck during this wedding and afterwards," says Noelani.

Samantha replies, "Thank you Noelani and I'm glad that you're here with Miguel and my favorite niece and nephew."

The two of them stop the conversation since the wedding ceremony starts. Noelani tears up as she watches this moment between her sister and Robert. She was indeed happy that her sister was getting married. It was indeed a great moment, but a frown appears on her face. She was wonders if her baby was coming out soon because she doubts that this baby girl is coming after the due date. For now, she focuses on the watching the wedding with her husband and their twins. It was a way to distract herself from all this worried.

* * *

**May 21****st**** (9:00 AM)**

Noelani was in a hospital bed with her husband by her side. Today was the twins' 2nd birthday and she was in the hospital since her water broke about six hours ago. She couldn't believe that she was giving birth on the same day when the twins were born via C-Section. Noelani looks over at the IV drip on her arm before looking over at her husband once more.

"Looks like we're going work on three birthdays from now on," says Miguel.

Noelani replies, "Yes, but it's worth it because I never thought that our kids will be on born on the same day despite the factor it has been two years ago.

The nurse and the doctor walks into the room and sees the couple together. They was going to check on the Portuguese-American woman since they assume that she is ready to give birth.

"How are you feeling Noelani?" asks Dr. Ramos.

Noelani states, "Alright and I'm withstanding the pain."

Her doctor checks Noelani and realizes that she was fully dilated and it was time to give birth. The woman was a bit nervous about giving birth, but Miguel reassures her that she was going to be alright. This baby was coming and the twins are coming later that day to see their baby sister. As they prepare the room for the birth, Miguel was sitting by his wife's side since she wants him to comfort him. It was the first time doing a vaginal birth because Noelani had a C-Section two years ago.

"Take a deep breath and push," says Dr. Ramos.

Noelani does and so and pushes until the Dr. Ramos says stop. She grasps onto Miguel's hand lightly as she winces in pain. It was a bit painful, but she was doing alright. This goes on for nine minutes and a cry was heard. A smile appears on both parents' faces as they see their baby girl finally. It was a second girl in the Lavalier Leal Family and it was funny that their baby girl was born on the same day as their twins, but it was alright.

"Another girl to the family and I want you to name our baby girl Miguel," says Noelani.

Miguel asks, "How come?"

"I'm being nice enough to let you choose because you did help me named the twins. This is my way of thanking you," comments his wife.

He states, "If you say so Noelani… Her name is Sara… Sara Rosalie Lavalier Leal."

"See what I mean. You have a thing for naming our kids and I really love that name," replies Noelani.

Around three hours later, Noelani was holding her baby girl in her arms. It was somewhat great things she has another daughter because it's close to what she wants of an ideal family. Her ideal family is four kids, two girls and two boys which is fine with Miguel. For now, it was enough making kids since they can wait four years because they have three kids under the age of three. It was enough for them and they are cherishing this moment until the door opens. Eliseo and Amara appears with the twins, who were casually dressed eating cupcakes since it was their birthday. No party was planned until later because it was time them to go home soon.

"So a party and a new baby," says Eliseo, "at least this party is low-key. Plus Robert and Samantha are in the house helping out."

Noelani says, "That's good and we're going home today."

After the twins eat their cupcakes, they join their mother as they see their baby sister for the first time. Xiomara was so content that she has baby sister. It was going to be different since Baby Sara was now around, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love twins. A tear forms from the corner of her eyes as she sees this. It was the first time that Noelani has gotten this emotional especially the fact that their twins was happy that their baby sister was here.

"Baby's name?" asks Xiomara.

Miguel replies, "Sara. Her name is Sara Xio."'

* * *

**This ends the twenty-seventh drabble of Life as a Married Couple. Looks like a lot happened since it was a wedding and Sara's untimely birth. It was fun writing these and there is more to go of course. Baby # 4 isn't coming anytime now, but there is going to be a fourth and last baby for the Lavalier Leal Family. For now, please read and review.**


	28. Drabble 28: Birthdays

**Drabble 28: Birthdays**

"She's so adorable!" exclaims Julia.

The twenty-six year old Spaniard was gushing along with the other ladies as they look over at baby Sara, who was about six to seven hours old at the moment. It has been three hours since leaving the hospital with their newly born daughter. The mother of three has to attend a small birthday party in the mansion since it was the twins second birthday. Xiomara and Mirae was talking and playing with each other while Mateo looks over at the two girls which brings attention the ladies.

"Looks like Mateo is watching his sister like a good brother," says Mariana.

Noelani replies, "Yes and I cannot believe I gave birth to Sara on the twins' second birthday."

"The fact that you were one week late kind of shocked me, but at least the baby was healthy and safe," states Samantha.

She responds, "True and I'm happy that Sara is here now."

The guys was looking around and sees their women sitting down and enjoying this party. Miguel was smiling as he takes a sip of rose flavored wine from his own winery.

Claude says, "Now you have to work on three birthdays every year since Sara is here now."

"I know and it was a surprise that she was born a week after her due date. Despite that, I'm grateful for the fact that she's here right now," comments Miguel.

Michael then looks over at Seoyeon, who was showing a noticeable baby bump. After their daughter Mirae turned one, it was time for another baby to arrive for the Parker Family. This time around, the blonde haired twenty-eight year old man was going to have a baby boy this time around. It was going to be interesting and Tyson comments that this baby should not be born on the same day as Mirare's second birthday. The guys laugh while Michael blushes a bright shade of red until he feels a tugging on his pants. He looks down and sees Mirae, who was sleepy at the moment. The father of one carries his Sleepy Princess in his and takes a violet colored baby bottle from the table and gives it to his daughter.

Rick remarks, "I'm shocked that you're actually a good father."

"Yes I am because Mirae needs to have a father by her side that is support and cares for her well-being," responds Michael.

Miguel chuckles and sees Xiomara leaning on her father's leg as her eyes shifted. Looks like the birthday girl was tired as well. It has been a long day since she has been through a lot in one day. Miguel carries his daughter and looks over at Noelani, who was with the ladies. He signals her to come here, which she does immediately with little Sara in her arms. The mother of three looks over and sees Xiomara a bit sleepy.

"You can put her in for her nap because the party doesn't end until seven," Noelani says to her husband.

Miguel replies, "Sure thing Noelani."

Miguel walks upstairs with his sleepy daughter. It was indeed a long day since Noelani has gone through a lot. Celebrating her baby's birth and their twins' second birthday was tiresome, but Noelani was sure that it was alright because her three beautiful children are here. The party was success of course and there was many gifts from their friends and family to the times. Noelani smiles since they was no paparazzi at all because she was annoyed from last time.

* * *

**This ends the twenty-eighth drabble of Life as a Married Couple. The setting was six hours after Sara's birth. For now, read and review.**


End file.
